


Nighties and Sweet Surprises

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Series: Sweet Skin and Delicate Fabric [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Steve Feels, Steve has no idea, Tony Feels, Top Tony Stark, chapter 2, tony has a surprise for his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: Steve is a mopey mess when he sees Tony in the headlines with a beautiful woman...when he sees Tony he is ready for the inevitable news, only for Tony to have a sweet surprise all his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO LATE!
> 
> I wanted to have posted this like three months ago, but things have been really nuts in my neck of the woods.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and I hope the story, and Tony's surprise for Steve makes up for the wait! <3

All of the Avengers knew Steve was upset, knew why the super soldier sulked around all week and moped like Eeyore when he loses his tail. The headlines were everywhere; 

**TONY STARK AND A HIS NEW SWEETHEART: Has the Billionaire Playboy finally settled down?”**

Underneath the title was a grainy image of Tony and a beautiful buxom woman leaving a luxury apartment. 

 

Tony was away on business for a week, and though Steve was sad not to be near his love, it was that article and photograph that really threw him for a loop. The super soldier was devastated by it. Each time he tried to call or text his boyfriend, the connection would be dropped or lost. Steve was a mess to say the least. Natasha tried to explain to Steve that photos like the one in the NEWS always try to make something out of nothing, and that he really shouldn’t worry. 

 

-

 

That night, Steve went to bed wearing a lingerie garment Tony had given him before he had left. It was a wonderful light grey nightie with a combed cotton, jersey knit bodice that molded over his chest perfectly. The skirt of the gown was a wonderful silky, soft pink that billowed voluminously down to the blonde’s upper knees. Not only did the lingerie look absolutely stunning on Steve, but it also was a friendly reminder to super solder to not get caught up with worry about Tony’s love for him. How could he even humor the idea that Tony had fallen out of love with him when he had given Steve such a wonderful gift.

 

The super soldier slipped under the covers of his boyfriend’s vast bed, which seemed even larger without his beloved in it with him. Steve pouted, looking over at Tony’s side of the bed. Grabbing one of his love’s pillows, Steve cradled it into his chest, pressing his nose into the cool fabric and breathing deeply. He could detect a hint of Tony cologne in the pillow case, where the genius’s neck would rest. Steve could smell along with the cologne, a musky sandalwood from Tony’s hair after he’d shower and flop into bed after a long day’s work of meetings or inventing. And as almost as an afterthought, the blonde’s enhanced senses could recognize that slight tinge of swear left over from Tony’s skin, usually when the genius was suffering a nightmare that Steve had to help Tony out of. Tony would wake up with wild eyes, pupils dilated as sweat laced his skin and his body assumed flight or fight mode. Steve would hold Tony and whisper calmingly to him that all was alright, that the genius was safe in Steve’s arms.

 

With a big sigh, Steve nuzzled against Tony’s pillows, the thoughts and smells eventually carrying him to sleep, white sheets draped around Steve’s muscular form.

 

-

 

Tony slowly, and as quietly as he could, opened his bedroom door of Avengers Tower. He instantly smiled wildly upon seeing Steve nestled under those soft sheets of his bed, strong arms wrapped securely around one of Tony’s pillows. That made the genius’s heart pinch a little, knowing Steve was missing Tony as much as Tony was missing him. Tony wasn’t able to really get ahold of Steve much while he was away, the place where he was not having any reception do to classification purposes.

 

Shutting the door then, Tony slipped off his shoes and tiptoed over to the bed, sliding into it, rumpled clothing and all. He slipped his arms around Steve’s, moving his hands underneath that pillow Steve held to rest them on his boyfriend’s toned stomach. Tony’s hands danced on the silky fabric of Steve’s nightie, absolutely elated that the blonde was wearing that garment Tony got him before he had left.

 

Pressing his chest to Steve’s back, the brunette nuzzled his cheek into the crook of his beloved’s neck, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes, feeling whole once more with Steve in his embrace.

 

It wasn’t the morning light that crept into the room that stirred Steve from his slumber, but the warmth of strong hands against him and the subtle press of an arc reactor into his back. The super soldier opened his blues eyes, taking in every touch that Tony was giving him before smiling and closing his eyes again. He’d almost considered it all to be a dream, until Tony shifted behind him and kissed Steve’s neck with light kisses, his facial hair scratching pleasantly at his skin.

 

Steve didn’t say a word, but instead turned his head to quickly find Tony’s mouth. He meshed his lips with the brunette’s, sighing sweetly and feeling a plethora of emotions. There was a kind of relief Steve felt in his heart as Tony kissed him back fondly, his masculine hands gliding up Steve’s belly and chest before descending once more. The blonde pulled away then, his heavy-lidded gaze flicking from Tony’s lips and to his gold flecked brown eyes. 

 

“Hi,” the blonde breathed, a little smile forming on his pink lips.

 

“Hey,” Tony replied, grinning happily before he let out a hint of a giggle.

 

“What?” Steve asked, an eyebrow raised as he turned in Tony’s arms until he faced the brunette and they were chest to chest.

 

“Oh,” Tony smirked, the fingers of his one hands carding into the cropped hair at the back of Steve’s head. “Just thinking about how even with morning breath you’re still the most beautiful man I know.” Steve just gave him a playful glare, flicking Tony on the chest. 

 

“Well I love you, even when you smell like you’ve been sweating for a week,” Steve laughed lightly, pressing another kiss to his love’s lips. 

 

“Hey now,” Tony murmured against Steve’s mouth. “You think kissing me is gonna get you out of that comment?” Steve grinned, biting his boyfriend’s bottom lips and pulling back a bit.

 

“Is it working? The super soldier asked cheekily, nosing his way down to suck at the genius’s neck.

 

“…Maybe…” Tony admitted, his eyes closing and mouth parting as his boyfriend moved his lips warmly up his jaw. “So glad to be back… with you,” Tony breathed, his hands gently pushing Steve back until he was on his back, and Tony straddled his lap, caressing the blonde’s shoulders before moving them over his biceps and down his forearms.

 

Steve had missed Tony with a longing he had not endured with anyone else before. They’d been apart not too long ago, when Steve was on Avenger business. But, how things have been lately between him and the genius, Steve could tell something was up. Tony, that gorgeous, cheeky man, seemed distant, and Steve of course assumed the worst.

 

“Tony,” Steve finally said, stilling his lover’s hands with his own, his expression speaking volumes.

 

“What is it?” Tony asked, his worried tone genuine. He could see that the blonde was upset, and Tony needed to know how to fix it. Steve sat up then, sitting cross legged on the bed. The brunette sat up too, waiting for Steve to speak.

 

“Are you seeing someone?” Steve eventually asked, wringing the sheets in his hands, nervous for the answer.

 

“What?” Tony responded, his brows puckered together. I’m seeing you…” Tony trailed off, not sure where Steve was going with this.

 

“I saw you in the headlines,” The super soldier explained. “With a woman, walking a-and laughing with her,” Steve went on, unable to withhold the quake in his voice. Tony’s eyes softened, hearing Steve’s thoughts and worries.

 

“The headlines, they said there must be a new person in your life. And I recognize we’ve not stepped out together yet.” Steve stopped, feeling warm tears trickle down his face. He hadn’t even realized he had begun crying, his emotions wearing him absolutely thin as he let himself be vulnerable in front of the only man who had the privilege to see him cry. “Tell me, Tony,” Steve whimpered then, looking at the brunette. “Have we parted so much that you found solace with someone else?” Steve grimaced then, swallowing that ever present lump in his throat. “Have you fallen out of love with me?”

 

Tony stayed quiet for a moment before he leaned in and cradled Steve’s cheek in his palm, his thumb wiping at his beloved’s tear.

 

“How could I _ever_ fall out of love with you, Steve?” Tony asked, brown eyes big and revealing the hurt of Steve thinking he would find someone else. “Do you believe that kind of paparazzi garbage? Don’t you know me better than that?” Tony didn’t yell or sound mad as he pressed his lips to the blonde’s eyelids.

 

“I do,” Steve whispered. “They just like to sell papers. I’m sorry, my love,” Steve breathed feeling beyond silly in that moment.

 

“It’s been hard though, I am not gonna deny that,” Tony whispered, kissing Steve’s forehead then. “If it’s not Avengers business, it’s me having to travel for Stark Industries.” Tony leaned back and pouted, his eyes meeting the super soldier’s. “We haven’t had much time together lately.” The blonde nodded in agreement as Tony took his love’s hands in his own.

 

“I am beyond happy that you are home with me now,” Steve spoke after a brief silence, the streaks of sunlight shifting on the bed, the curtains swishing gently from the air conditioner kicking on.

 

Tony smiled.

 

“I wasn’t going to ask you this yet,” Tony began then, slipping his hands free from his boyfriend’s. “But maybe it is exactly what we need right now…” Tony rose off the bed then and headed for the living room, only to return a moment later.

 

“The woman the headliners captured with me,” Tony spoke, sitting on the side of the bed. “I’ve known her for a while. We’re friends, Steve,” he laughed lightly. Steve gave him a sheepish grin, scratching at the back of his neck, embarrassed. “But she works at a place, is a head designer at a huge enterprise,” the brunette went on. “I needed her expert opinion on something that was the most important thing to me.” Tony reached for something in his pocket, taking out a small, gold antique box. 

 

“Is this the most important thing to you?” Steve asked, a mixture of amusement and bewilderment crossing his face.

 

One side of the genius’s lips curled up before handing the item to Steve. “You know what this is, love?”

 

“It’s a snuffbox,” Steve said, brushing his fingertips over the smooth sides of the metal before carefully touching them to the engraved lid. Steve recognized the etching to be of a seaside, tall ships in the distance of a vast sea. “My father gave me a similar one before he went to war,” Steve reminisced. “It didn’t have such intricacies as this though.” Steve looked up to Tony then, brows puckered. “What is its significance?” The super soldier asked. “Why is this the most important thing to you?”

 

“Why don’t you open it,” Tony cooed, encouraging the blonde. “Then you shall see.” Steve did not understand why Tony was being so ambiguous, but he complied, curiously unlatching the hinge that secured the lid. Opening the snuffbox revealed a deep navy, velvet cushion, a simple gold band set atop it. Steve didn’t speak for what seemed like an eternity, his blue eyes wide, the gleam from the ring glinting in his irises.

 

“Tony,” the blonde breathed, his voice only a hint of its usual deep resonance.

 

“ _You_ , my love, are the most important thing to me,” the brunette smiled, taking that gold band in hand and holding it in presentation to the dumbfounded super soldier. “Steve…you’ve been my best friend for so long, even when we got together, our bond of friendship only grew,” Tony began, his eyes flicking from the ring that he had between his fingers and Steve’s blushing face. “You are the one that gives breath to my spirit and light to my soul. You are my partner, my confidant. How I have ever known life before you entered it is beyond comprehension,” the genius expressed, his dark gaze now fixed with Steve’s.

 

“So, Steven Grant Rogers, my greatest love, would you take my hand in matrimony? And let me spend the rest of my days with you?” 

 

Steve felt his chest tighten, elated butterflies breaking forth and fluttering within his belly, so much so that he felt like he could not breathe. The blonde beamed, his smile so big and filled with joy as he held his hand out, offering his finger to his love before speaking. 

 

“Yes, Tony,” Steve said, setting the snuffbox on the nightstand, his voice hitching as emotions swayed and swirled in his mind and heart. “There is no one else I could see spending my life with, nor anyone I would want to with more than you. Tears swelled in the super soldier’s eyes as Tony slid that golden band onto Steve’s ring finger. 

 

“You’re my everything,” the blonde whispered, “the man I want to wake up to every morning, and the man I want to hold as we fall asleep together.”  Tony closed his eyes at Steve’s words, a smile on his lips.

 

“Oh, Steve, how you are everything to me too,” Tony breathed, clasping Steve’s hand between his own. 

 

Steve could not help but to yank his beloved close, meshing their lips together sweetly, the love flowing between them coursing through their veins. The blonde raked a hand through the genius’s hair, his mouth sucking at the brunette’s full bottom lip as heat began to kindle in his lower belly. It was not surprising though; they’d been away from each other for far too long. Steve’s longing for Tony had been a tumultuous sea of worry and self-doubt. That feeling of a smooth gold band on his finger let all those concerns fall away though, only for relief and pure happiness to spread and take root within him.

 

Tony hummed against his mouth, hands slipping over Steve’s shoulders and down his arms before linking them around the super soldier’s small waist, his lingerie swishing underneath. 

 

It was as if the couple could not be close enough together. Leaning forward as they continued to kiss fervently, Tony guided Steve back against the unkempt sheets, the blonde’s nightie bunching up at his hips. Steve went back easily, his knees moving up to bracket the brunette’s sides, his feet hooking at the divot in Tony’s lower back.

 

“God, I love you, Tony,” Steve whispered, brushing his cheek along Tony’s, Steve’s hint of golden stubble scratching against the genius’s own facial hair.

 

“Love you most, Stevie,” Tony breathed, his voice pitching as the super soldier went to work unfastening the glass buttons that spaced down the brunette’s dress shirt. Tony didn’t say anything as he watched Steve’s fingers move, seeing the light of his reactor spill out once that black fabric fell away. The blonde leaned up, pressing his lips to the glowing blue face of the arc reactor. Though he could not feel the sensation of Steve’s lips on it, Tony still shivered, humbled at how it never bothered Steve, grateful for the way Steve loved all of him, metal bits and all.

 

Slipping out of his shirt then, Tony cradled Steve’s head in his hands, peppering little kisses all over the super soldier’s face. Steve giggled, his nose scrunching up from the way Tony’s beard tickled his sensitive skin.

 

“T-oh-hony!” Steve laughed, trying to move away from his love’s playful torment. His giggling quickly turned into a low moan of bliss when Tony nosed down Steve’s neck, licking and biting at the creamy skin that molded over his Adam’s apple and clavicle.

 

Tony grinned, elated by so many emotions before he took hold of the silky fabric of Steve’s lingerie and pushed it up until Steve’s chiseled belly was exposed. The genius kissed over every crest and trough of the blonde’s lovely abdomen, appreciating how Steve would sigh his name. The super soldier combed a hand in Tony’s thick hair, tugging at it and causing the brunette to let out a moan of his own. Slinking down his love’s body, Tony nibbled at Steve’s inner thighs, the blonde’s legs hiked up, toes curling as the genius’s chin hairs scratched at the tender skin.  The blonde could feel Tony’s warm breath against his clothed arousal, his length twitching with eagerness.

 

Tony did not touch Steve’s erection, nor pull down his lacey thong like Steve had anticipated; the brunette moved away entirely, and Steve could not help but to make a desperate whimper.

 

“How is that fair?” Steve asked, trying to sound like a joke, but the neediness was clearly there. Tony smirked mischievously before laying on his back and pulling Steve on top of him. Tony looped his arms around the small of Steve’s back, leaning up to brush his nose against his love’s.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna be in nothing but your birthday suit before you know it,” Tony chuckled, sensuously sliding his hands down to grab at Steve’s luscious ass. The blonde gasped, pushing his rump back in delight. Tony gazed at his _fiancé_ , in awe of his beauty. The reality of Steve saying ‘yes’ to Tony’s proposal was still dumbfounding to him. Tony understood _true_ happiness with the super soldier, and the knowledge of that happiness becoming a constant in his life was almost unfathomable.

 

Here they were, enraptured with each other as Steve looked down at him, his chiseled features faintly highlighted from the arc reactor glow. Steve leaned into Tony, their chests flush together before he laid a breathtaking kiss to the man. Then the blonde began to fiddle with Tony’s belt, only for the brunette to still his hands.

 

“Hey,” he breathed, eyes heavy lidded and practically glistening as he gazed down at Steve. The super soldier stopped moving, eyes looking up at Tony, a curious expression on his face.

 

“Yes, beloved?” Steve asked.

 

“Before we get to that,” Tony said, laughing lightly and wiggling his hips, his tumescent cock noticeable under his slim fit trousers. “I want to try something out. Nothing over the top or different. But I think it’ll be quite pleasant for both of us,” the genius added, giving a slight shrug as Steve crawled back up to be face to face with the brunette.

 

“What do you have in mind?” The blonde inquired.

 

“Do you trust me, Stevie?” Tony asked, two fingers tracing from Steve’s jaw down to the curve of the man’s neck and shoulder.

 

“You know I do,” the super soldier assured him, placing a hand affectionately over where Tony’s fingers had stopped on Steve’s tricep. God, how that made Tony’s heart flip with fondness, hearing Steve’s pure love and trust he had in Tony. How honored it had the genius feeling. With little direction, Tony maneuvered Steve till the blonde was sitting, straddling Tony’s chest, his back to the brunette.

 

Steve, bless his soul was utterly confused by the positioning until Tony’s hands grasped the other man’s upper thighs and yanked the super soldier back, Steve’s heartbeat quickened, understanding falling upon him as Tony’s fingertips started tracing the florally lace pattern of Steve’s thong.

 

“Tony, I-I’m too heavy babe,” Steve said, sounding winded at the anticipation of what was to come.

 

“Nonsense,” Tony responded, his sultry voice possessive, his breath puffing against the blonde’s backside. Steve felt his love’s hands lifting the night before sliding over each cheek of Steve’s ass. Tony’s dull nails dug into that taut flesh as the super soldier hummed at the sensation, his mind flooding with images of Tony touching him.

 

The brunette reveled in this moment, giving pleasure to the man he would spend the rest of his life with. He nuzzled his cheek against Steve’s bum, brushing his facial hair along that lovely skin of his future husband.

 

The genius, seeming to be satisfied with roaming over Steve’s behind, finally pulled the blonde’s thong down until they pooled at the super soldier’s strong thighs. Steve was relieved to have his erection released from the confines of his undies, the head leaking precome. Tony traced a finger down the cleft of his ass, the pad of the fingertip pressing at his entrance.

 

Steve groaned at the feeling, instantly pushing back against the other man’s digit, wanting to be penetrated by his love. The blonde could feel the brunette’s finger massage at the sensitive skin of his opening, the muscle quivering with sensation as Tony worked at the area in a circular motion.

 

“Uhn,” Steve whimpered, his hands bunching at the nightie he wore, pulling it to the front of him to keep the fabric out of Tony’s way.

 

Tony could see Steve inching back against him, wishing for his finger to breach his rim and begin filling him up. The genius decided to give the man what he wanted, pressing part of second finger into the super soldier easily. Tony grinned at the inhaled gasp Steve took at the sudden pressure, his hole clenching around it.

 

“You want more, baby?” Tony purred, leaning in to nose at Steve’s bum, his lips barely grazing over the deep curve of a cheek. By the way the blonde wriggled above him and ran his hands over the genius’s bent knees, Tony figured that was a yes. And so, the brunette did just that, biting at the blonde’s ass gently as he started pushing the rest of his fingers into the other man.

 

Steve gripped Tony’s thighs when he felt his beloved’s lips and teeth on his behind, the sensation so wonderful it made the super soldier light headed, his cock drooling with pre-release onto Tony’s bare chest. He didn’t think his love would really care at all; Steve would clean him up after all was said and done regardless. 

 

The room seemed to be 100 degrees hotter, and even the lightest of fabric of his nightie seemed too much. Steve lifted the garment over his head then, tossing it somewhere near the foot of the bed. 

 

“To-oony,” Steve moaned out, pressing his ass back for more friction as Tony’s free hand spread his bum cheeks apart, exposing his entrance completely. In a swift motion, Tony darted his tongue along the inside of one of Steve’s cheeks, rasping it over the slightly textured skin there. 

 

Steve was a wreck above him, and for extra measure, the brunette gave Steve’s lovely rump a playful swat, leaving a faint hand print on the super soldier’s warm skin. Tony’s little spank was a surprise to Steve, and he gleefully groaned at the touch. It was harmless and barely made a sting.

 

“I liked that,” Steve bit out between sharp breaths, his orgasm right there waiting to push him over the edge. Tony pulled away from ravishing the blonde’s behind to catch his breath.

 

“I’m glad, otherwise I would have felt terrible about it,” Tony huffed, using both hands to spread Steve’s cheeks. Tony now suckled at his entrance, his lips kissing the wet and fluttering muscle there. Steve jerked at the touch, his body pulsing with need as Tony ravaged him in such a gloriously obscene way. The blonde could not retain his moans and pleasure-filled sighs while Tony flicked his ruby tongue into Steve’s body. The pure intimacy of it, with Tony’s tongue and lips at the most vulnerable and secret space of Steve, magnified the beautiful sensation of it all. Tony was the only one entitled to every inch of Steve. Nobody had been with Steve quite like this. Nor would anyone be in his future besides Tony.

 

You wanna touch yourself, love?” Tony asked, winded as he replaced his tongue with two fingers, slowly entering them into Steve. He spread his fingers, stretching his lover out without force or urgency; Tony didn’t want to unintentionally hurt his love.

 

Steve really wanted to touch himself indeed, his erection tremendously painful at this point.

 

“Y-yes, Tony,” the blonde finally replied, his one hand sliding up his abdomen to pluck at a sensitively pert nipple, the other hand reaching to his engorged penis.

 

“Go ahead then,” Tony cooed,” blowing on Steve’s hole all while pushing his fingers in and out of the man he loved with his entire heart. “You’ve been holding off so long,” the genius added, trailing his unoccupied hand over Steve’s side. The super soldier began to stroke himself immediately, urgently twisting the coil in his lower belly with each tight movement of his hand. 

 

Steve’s body was covered in goosebumps, each area of skin where Tony touched him tingling with an awakening sensation. Steve’s mind exploded with colors, like fireworks across a dark velvet sky. The wet sounds that came from Tony’s kisses on his opening sparked through the blonde’s veins, coursing within his soul, spirit and body. His own hands enhanced it all too, the way he tugged at his nipples, reddening them from pulling the perky flesh and sending fire down his chest and tummy. Steve’s other hand twisted around his length desperately, his head tossing back as he felt the erotic bliss of lust consume him. But Steve’s head jerked forward as he felt Tony’s free hand grasp his hand, the one that was so diligently stroking himself. The super soldier, with heavy-lidded, glossy eyes saw his hand peeking beneath the brunette’s hand as they pumped at his erection in tandem, the gold of his wedding band on his finger glinting every so often beneath Tony’s fingers. Tony’s other hand hooked up deeply inside Steve then, the brunette’s teeth sinking into the blonde’s bum cheek before tightening his grip over Steve’s own.

 

Steve’s orgasm left him as limp as a wet towel…the blonde’s breath grew louder and quicker as he neared the metaphorical edge, his body sparking with tingling heat until a sharp cry left him. He came hard, his release dramatically spurting out in white, pearly ropes onto Tony’s bare belly and even onto the waistband of the genius’s trousers. 

 

Steve never even realized he had lost balance, listing to the side, ready to topple off of Tony until the brunette gripped his sides, slowly and gently guiding Steve onto his side next to him. The super soldier didn’t, _couldn’t_ say anything for a minute, his mind and body slowly coming down from their high…It was as if they were on two different plains, the subconscious and heart lazily falling back into synchronization with each other.

 

His brain was foggy, but Steve could detect his love’s hands on him, the brunette’s fingers tender over his skin. Tony removed Steve’s undies from where they stayed on the blonde’s upper thighs. That last bit of fabric gone left Steve beautifully naked on Tony’s bed.

 

“You okay, Steve?” Tony asked softly, acting as if his voice was any louder, Steve’s blissed out state would disintegrate. 

 

“Yes, Tony,” Steve responded, his voice breathy and slightly winded from his climax still. Steve smiled tiredly when he felt Tony shift above him, the genius’s lips finding their way to Steve’s damp hairline. The brunette kissed the super soldier’s temple, his hands slipping down Steve’s neck and to the slope of his shoulders. Even though Steve’s body felt heavy, the blonde managed to lift an arm and place his hand on his beloved’s.

 

The genius laid more kisses on secret spots that absolutely drove Steve wild; the soft skin behind the blonde’s ear, along the skin of his neck. And Steve openly moaned when the brunette scrapped his teeth along the super soldier’s serratus anterior muscles. 

 

Tony’s erection _hurt,_ his body being neglected to the pleasurable desire that flowered within him. If he’d been with anyone but Steve, Tony would have been spent to completion by now. But Tony would praise Steve’s body, leaving himself to be second priority. The brunette’s mind only focused on the blonde in those moments.

 

Finishing with those sweet kisses along his love’s body, Tony leaned up, helping the super soldier turn over until he was laying on his back and Tony was hovering over him. Steve gazed up at his love, smiling tiredly as he stretched underneath the genius like a cat.

 

Without a word, Tony took Steve in his arms and in one quick movement changed their position to where Tony was on his back, undoing his belt, and Steve between his legs helping the other man along. It was mere moments before Tony too was naked, his cock laying against his defined abdomen, ruddy and engorged, pearly beads of pre-release bubbling on the crown of it. Steve wanted to lick up every single drop.

 

And so he did…

 

“Ahh! Steve!” Tony hissed out between clenched teeth, the sudden heat of his lover’s mouth intoxicating and overwhelming. He was going to propose Steve ride him, but the blonde seemed to have other ideas in mind. And Tony had no intention of telling the super soldier to stop.

 

Steve smiled as he flicked his tongue up the underside of his beloved’s penis, the vein thick and warm as he traced its course up until Steve hit the tip of the genius’s erection.

 

The room filled with the heady sounds of Tony’s gasps and erotic moans while the blonde suckled the velvety head of the other man’s cock. Steve hummed around Tony’s length at one point, slowly working it back until the brunette was fully taken in, the super soldier’s nose brushing against his future husband’s well-groomed pubic hair. 

 

Tony was keening, his hands moving from the sheets to Steve’s hair rhythmically. The brunette was losing his grip, he was just so suddenly close to tipping off the balance of bliss and into a state of pure euphoria. 

 

“Steve, baby, you gotta-” Tony said between gritted teeth before he lost every bit of self-control that was in him. Steve swallowed with Tony’s tumescent cock in his mouth, simultaneously caressing the genius’s testicles, rolling them in his hand. The blonde even stuck two fingers against Tony’s perineum, rubbing at the prostate from the outside.

 

Tony didn’t have a chance to stave off his orgasm, his seed spilling from his length and into the blonde’s mouth. Steve swallowed the ropes of come easily, his eyes pinching shut in concentration. The super soldier pumped Tony’s erection with his one hand, wringing the man dry.

 

The genius’s body was drawn taut like a bow string, until all at one his muscles relaxed, and he flopped back against the mattress with an unceremonious _thump_. His vision was fuzzy, white specks of ecstasy and pleasure dancing across his sight for a minute.

 

“Holy… _damn_ ,” the brunette breathed, his voice more of a croak than anything. The nerves in his body seemed to stir to life once more, Tony’s climactic high slowly bringing him back down to earth. The brunette could feel the touch and tenderness of Steve’s hands around his thighs, could feel he blonde’s tongue cleaning up the mess the genius made of himself. Tony looked down to find Steve eyeing him before he slipped his beloved’s spent penis out of his mouth with an impressive _pop_.

 

“C’mere,” Tony cooed, brushing a heavy hand in Steve’s hair before he prompted the super soldier closer to him. The blonde crawled up the brunette’s body, laying against Tony lovingly. Steve laid his head on the man’s chest, his cheek nestled on the one side of Tony’s arc reactor.

 

The genius wrapped his arms around his love’s meaty shoulders, a hand playing with the fine hairs at the nape of Steve’s neck. 

 

“You’re to good to me,” Tony breathed, eyes falling shut. The blonde replied with a kiss to Tony’s soft lips before he resumed his position, his head now nuzzled under Tony’s scruffy jaw.

 

“Ready for a mid-morning nap?” Steve joked, his one leg slipping between the brunette’s. he figured Tony was jet lagged and exhausted from traveling, as well as the trip itself.

 

“Nap?” Tony questioned with a chuckle, his head tipping up so he could look down at the other man. “I don’t think so…not yet anyways,” Tony answered then, tilting Steve’s own head up so that he could kiss him sweetly, his tongue finding its way into the super soldier’s mouth. How alluring and yet odd to taste himself on Steve’s own tongue.

 

“I may have come, but I’ve got another one in me somewhere…might just be a moment for it make its grand entrance,” Tony smirked. Steve gave his love a quizzical look. Tony would only orgasm once during their love making. Usually it was Steve who had an impressive refractory speed. It thrilled the blonde though, being able to see the brunette come a second time in a day was icing on the cake of their already magical moment.

 

“I’m holding you to it then,” Steve grinned coyly before sinking back into a loving kiss with his beloved. 

 

The two men kissed for a while, their minds becoming lost to merely sensuous touch and sound. Tony eventually coaxed Steve to lay on his belly, the brunette laying on his side next to him.

 

Tony leaned on his elbow, his other arm sliding over Steve’s shoulder, his hand petting the man’s flaxen-hued hair.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Tony said softly, his eyes large and gleaming as he looked at his love. Steve could feel all the love and adoration Tony had for him in that gaze of his. Steve sealed his lips with the brunette, his eyes shutting tightly, feeling the sensation of their mouths meshing and their tongues glazing over the other. He barely felt the genius’s hand trail down his back and to his bum until the man squeezed the super soldier’s bum. Steve hummed delightedly, brushing his cheek against Tony’s as he wiggled under his beloved’s hand. 

 

“What’re you up to?” The blonde asked, grinning. Tony responded by rolling to the side table, grabbing one of the many different lubricants that were harbored inside.

 

“Just relax and lay there like the gorgeous thing you are.” Tony smiled as he sidled up close to Steve once again. 

 

The blonde obliged, resting his chin in his arms, looking at the genius who had opened the lube and squirted out a large amount on his finger and palm. Steve sighed pleasantly when he felt one of his fiancé’s fingers journey down to the cleft of his ass before settling at his hole. Steve’s penis was fully erect by now, and when Tony slipped his finger completely inside, Steve’s cock twitched against the unkempt sheets. 

 

Tony gazed upon his lover, his eyes fixated on every little detail in the super soldier’s expression as he pumped that finger inside him. Eventually he added a second and then a third finger into the blonde, kneading the sensitive flesh of the man’s channel. Steve’s face was absolutely glorious to watch. And though he wasn’t hard just yet, the brunette could feel that heated coil in his belly begin to form. Tony’s breath caught with each small moan and gasp that spilled from the other man’s lips.

 

“Oh, Tony,” Steve breathed, spreading his legs and bending his knees so that his beloved had more room to touch him from within.

 

“You like my fingers in you?” Tony asked, winded from all of Steve’s erotic, blissful expressions.

 

“Wish it was your cock,” Steve replied cheekily, and Tony giggled brightly, loving Steve’s smart remark.

 

“Soon,” was all Tony responded with while shifting his weight a bit. He could tell Steve was on the cusp of his second orgasm. The way Steve bit his lip and how his nose scrunched up was evidence enough that the blonde would be done for any minute.

 

So, Tony settled himself partly over the super soldier who was grinding desperately against his love’s fingers in absolute wanton desire.

 

“Come on baby, fuck yourself,” Tony gently commanded. He grasped Steve’s shoulder, bracing himself as he transfixed his gaze on the super soldier and the way his fingers disappeared with each pulse of Steve’s hips. The excessive lubricant spilled from Steve’s gleaming hole, the pink muscles of his opening stretched beautiful taut around the brunette’s digits. That sight alone was enough for the blood in Tony body to make its way into his nether regions, his penis becoming hard once again.

 

Hooking those fingers deeply inside Steve, finding the man’s prostate. Tony rubbed at those sensitive nerves, his other hand slipping beneath Steve and to his chest, his forefinger and thumb rolling and tugging at one of the man’s nipples.

 

Knowing that would do his lover in, Tony placed loving, tender kisses upon Steve’s spine as the blonde had his second orgasm. Steve let out a sultry cry of pleasure, his entrance clenching tightly around Tony’s calloused fingers. Steve bucked frantically, rutting against the sheets until he was milked dry.

 

“Good, you’re so good, Steve.” Tony whispered, suckling at the back of Steve hip until a purplish bruise surfaced on his beloved’s creamy skin. The super soldier didn’t say much, merely grumbling happily before flopping into the sheets that were now wet and sticky from his come. 

 

“I’m good?” Steve mumbled, an incredulous tone in his voice. “You’re so good… and too good to me,” Steve added, turning his cheek to look at Tony who had settled next to him.

 

“Impossible,” Tony countered, chuckling lightly.

 

“Don’t fight me on this, Stark,” Steve playfully warned, brushing his hand against the genius’s. “I can’t wait for you to be mine and I to be yours,” the blonde added, his voice laden with a heavy emotion that settled viscerally in Tony’s bell and heart.

 

“Nor can I,” Tony agreed, taking a deep breath in then.

 

“How’s Little Tony doing?” Steve asked then out of the blue and Tony couldn’t hold back an obnoxious guffaw.

 

“Did you honestly refer to my dick as ‘Little Tony?’” The brunette asked, though it was more rhetorical; he heard Steve clearly. The blonde chuckled deeply before he turned his body so that he was facing the other man. He could see that the brunette was erect again as Tony rolled onto his back, coaxing Steve to come closer to him. 

 

“Wanna have you ride me, if that’s alright,” Tony murmured while he helped Steve take a seat on him. Steve smiled brightly, nodding his approval of the position as he lined himself up with Tony’s erection.

 

“Do your worst to me,” Steve whispered, his body already responding to the brunette’s spellbinding gaze, his brown eyes like that of pure light and love. Steve would argue with anyone that Tony’s eyes held to key to life itself…as if Steve’s heart would cease to beat each the genius would close his eyes, only to be brought back to life when Tony opened his eyes again.

 

Steve yearned for Tony to take him, roughly, lovingly and without haste, to make love to him until their intimacy had become the fabric of their cells, meshing together in an imprinting serenade. They’d be one, where there was no definite line of where one started and the other stopped.

 

Steve rolled his hips back and forth, his hole catching on the meaty crown of Tony’s cock. Each brush against his beloved’s skin ignited sparks of lust that resonated through the blonde’s ass, to his erection and up through his chest. 

 

Tony stilled the super soldier’s movements though, grabbing at his arousal and lining it with the other man’s loose rim once again. The men sealed their gaze with one another, the brunette asking silently for the go ahead. Steve gave a simple yes, before sinking down on his man. The genius let out a strangled huff as he was surrounded by Steve’s wet heat. Without warning, he bucked up into the blonde, meeting Steve’s movement with his own and fully sheathing himself inside the super soldier.

 

“Oh God,” Tony bit out, his fingers digging into Steve’s hips as he fought for composure. Steve’s hands braced his solid chest, his own finger shadowing a slight amount of the light that emanated from the genius’s arc reactor. His thoughts were quaking, his body flooded with pent up need as well as being completely exhausted from all the two had done so far.

 

Tony began their pace, planting his feet in the mattress as he gently rocked up into his lover. It took a mere moment before Steve fell into a cadence with Tony, their bodies moving as one, their soft moans like that of a harmonious symphony.

 

“Harder, Tony-Please!” Steve whined, swirling his hips in a circular motion, igniting a cry from the brunette beneath him. The genius obliged, grasping Steve’s behind in a strong grip before he rammed up into his man with blissful force. He smiled salaciously when Steve gasped, his head lulling forward to look at the brunette.

 

Leaning an arm behind him, Steve pressed Tony’s hand against one of his bum cheeks, encouraging the genius to squeeze harder as the super soldier rode him.

 

“You like being fucked hard…like bouncing on my cock, don’t you, baby?” Tony said in a winded tone, his other hand trailing to one of Steve’s nipples. Steve replied with a needy moan, his hips jerking when the brunette pinched that rosy bud, pert and pebbled from the desire that trailed underneath his skin.

 

The genius couldn’t get enough of watching Steve fuck himself on his length, the man’s muscular body roiling with heat. How the blonde moved so beautifully on him, his abdominal muscles stretching under sweaty, flushed skin, his thighs clenching each time he lifted his ass off of the brunette before slamming back down onto him. And Tony was in awe when Steve arched into his touch as he plucked and scraped a nail over that sensitive nipple. He would never tire from a such a sight. 

 

Steve came a third time that night when Tony’s one hand massaged his rim while he rode him, his beloved’s other hand tugging at the meaty head of his weeping erection. Steve’s come spilled onto Tony, splattering up his chest and to his defined clavicle. Steve’s body was overly sensitive as Tony stroked him to completion. His body was on the ripe side of pain, his entrance and channel stretched and sloppy, his penis spent. Not to mention Steve’s muscles felt as if he’d gone through boot camp again before his super soldier serum.

 

In a flash though Tony had him on his back, the brunette between his legs. He said not a word as the genius slid his erection back into the super soldier, hiking his knees over his shoulders. Steve grunted when Tony reentered him, his hole now sore. Oh, but how could that matter when the love of his life, the man that was his future was gazing at him, as if he was the rarest gem in in the world, the most beautiful man alive. Tony captured Steve’s lips, his tongue exploring Steve’s mouth messily. The blonde hummed against the genius’s moth, licking at the man’s ruby, kiss bitten lips. Holding the back of Steve’s head in a masculine hand, Tony rocked his hips into the man, pulling out completely. Steve could hear the wetness of their bodies coming together, envisioning Tony slipping inside his glistening reddened hole. All of those visages as well as the love that pierced into his chest and heart every time Tony sunk into him fully had Steve becoming hard once more. It hurt, his fourth erection straining, his ass sore from what it had been subjected to. And yet, Steve could feel warm tears slither down his cheeks and temples as they fell into his hairline.

 

It wasn’t from the pain, for though it hurt, being with Tony, their love and tenderness superseded that physical pain.

 

Steve was purely joyful in that moment, being wildly made love to by the man he would soon call his husband. 

 

When Tony came, so did Steve, their moans hitting a crescendo as they peaked together in physical, emotional, and mental euphoric bliss. Steve pawed at Tony’s back, his mouth agape against the brunette’s neck as the waves of his orgasm simmered. Tony was heaving too, his chest flush with Steve’s, his arms shaking until he lowered them so that he laid unrestrained on his love.

 

Slowly, Tony slipped Steve’s knees off his shoulders, unfolding the man from the intimate position carefully. When Tony’s softened penis exited Steve’s body, the blonde squirmed a bit from the sudden loss, his hole winking around emptiness. Tony tenderly pushed two fingers inside his love, caressing the muscle as it relaxed. Steve hummed pleasantly, appreciating how Tony would do such things without any prompting, the man just knowing Steve well enough to do such a loving, sweet act for him.

 

The couple kissed languidly, their spent bodies tangled together amongst crumpled dirty sheets. Steve nuzzled into Tony’s neck, the brunette finally slipping his fingers free from his love as the ring of muscle relaxed. There was nothing to be said for a while, the brunette and blonde soaking in each other’s presence. 

 

Steve eventually raised a hand to comb his fingers through Tony’s dark hair, and the genius smiled tiredly, a sudden yawn escaping his ruby lips. 

 

“I’m ready for that mid-morning nap now,” Tony grumbled happily as he wrapped his arms around his love. Steve grinned and chuckled lightly, stretching to grab the comforter that spilled partly off of the bed. At least that had been spared by the mess he and Tony had made. It was laundry day anyways.

 

Steve and Tony cuddled under the fluffy blanket, burrowing together cozily as their body temperature regulated to the atmosphere. The genius took Steve’s wrist in his hand and lifted it from the covers. Tony admired the gold ring on the super soldier’s hand, watching the band shine in the natural light that peeked into the room. Steve watched Tony a minute, beaming at the happiness that danced inside his heart. Tony turned to look at the blonde then, smiling too before pressing a sweet kiss to that gold ring, his eyes never leaving Steve’s.

 

“Steven Rogers-Stark…has a nice _ring_ to it,” Tony said, only to laugh loudly at his own pun, his eye brows furrowing and eyes shutting tightly. Steve rolled his eyes, laughing too as he embraced the genius in his arms and squeezed him lovingly. 

 

“What about Anthony Stark-Rogers,” Steve countered, peppering Tony’s face with little kisses. Tony giggled at the affection, loving every minute of it.

 

“Hmmm…I guess we’ve got a little bit of time to figure it out,” Tony responded, tucking his head under Steve’s jaw. 

 

“Yes…yes we do, my love,” Steve breathed, closing his eyes. 

 

Tony closed his eyes as well, the rise and fall of Steve’s gorgeous chest lulling him to sleep, the man’s heartbeat a relaxing, constant rhythm that reminded Tony of the calmness of the ocean waves as they sloshed upon the sand.

 

With Steve, Tony was home. And now he and Steve would be able to make a loving, sweet home that was all their own.


	2. FANART BY KELSLK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve in his nightie, depicted beautifully by none other than Kelslk on Tumblr

Steve in his nightie by Kelslk on Tumblr  
Y'all should treat yourselves and support her on Patreon: www.patreon.com/kelslk

[](https://imgur.com/adJsEjM)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure when I will post the next installment, but I think it will be the last one for a while...I plan to have it wrap up the story in a lovely happily ever after bow, though!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! They really are encouraging!


End file.
